El Ángel Caído (Rivamika)
by Monalapirata
Summary: Todos pueden ser amados hasta un ángel caído
1. Acto Uno

Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo tiempos inmemorables cuando no había nada, cuando solo había polvo, cuando solo había oscuridad, el creador hizo el universo, a la tierra, a la humanidad, los ángeles y el infierno, se a dicho por cientos de años que el ser humano era lo que él creador más amaba los humanos nosotros hemos sido ególatras por creer eso pero no, el creador amaba a sus ángeles eran sus hijos sus más hermosas creaciones pero sobre todo y sobre todos amaba a uno, ninguno se comparaba con él era lo que más amaba, era el ángel Leviael, el no tenía comparación en belleza nadie era suficiente para su creador solo el, solo podía ser el, todos creen que los ángeles son las criaturas más amorosas y comprensivas de el mundo que dejan paz a su paso dando justicia a las personas que necesitan pero eso no era verdad, los ángeles tenían sentimientos, emociones, tentaciones, ellos sintieron envidia a su querido hermano sintieron un pecado mortal, el odio que sentían contra el no lo podían describir con palabras sencillas y simples así que consumidos en sus deseos decidieron desaparecer a el Ángel favorito de su creador.

Hay una regla en el cielo, solo una, que ningun ángel puede bajar a el mundo humano, la tierra, si llegase hacerlo sería desterrado y vagaría por el resto de la eternidad sin que los seres humanos pudieran verlo ese era el castigo si desobediencias aquella regla divina, entonces los ángeles aprovechando esta regla decidieron engañar a Leviael le dijeron que el creador quería una rosa de el mundo humano, que ya no podía satisfacerse con las rosas inmortales que había en el paraíso que el quería una rosa mortal, el ángel Leviael no estaba convencido, el sabía de la regla celestial el no quería dejar el paraíso pero sus hermanos traidores y sumergidos en su desesperación le dijeron que su creador aprobó su partida que el podría regresar una vez que trajera la rosa mortal más bella de el mundo humano fue así como aquel inocente Ángel cayó en el engaño de sus hermanos pero como dudar era su propia familia, si ellos lo decían era porque era verdad, eso era lo que Leviael se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, no podía desconfiar de sus hermanos y así el cruzo las puertas de el cielo y bajo al mundo humano en busca de la rosa roja más hermosa que le pudiera gustar a su padre paso horas buscando hasta que por fin la encontró, era hermosa tan roja como la misma sangre, el decidió regresar a su hogar pero el no pudo cruzar confundido el creyó que tal vez la rosa no era la correcta y que tal vez había una mucho más hermosa que la que el llevaba pero muy en el fondo de su corazón el sabía la respuesta, el sabía que era un engaño, que el estaría atrapado ahí hasta el fin de los tiempos por más que intento regresar no pudo el estaba atrapado, fue expulsado.

En el cielo los hermanos de Leviael engañaron a el creador diciendo que su Ángel favorito escapo que estaba cansado de esa vida y decidió vivir una vida mortal, el creador no lo pudo soportar y fue consumido en una tristeza absoluta, el ya no quería nada, lo único que había amado en su vida ya no esta, los ángeles no sintieron arrepentimiento, el pecado los consumió y se dieron cuenta que se sentía tan bien que decidieron guardar el secreto hasta el final de los tiempos por toda la eternidad.

Varios siglos después.

Me encontraba vagando entre la multitud, ya me había acostumbrado a la humanidad a sus simples vidas, sus costumbres y a sus hábitos, vi las guerras, vi las muertes, vi cientos de desastres eso es lo que no podía entender por que los humanos eran de esa manera, por que se odiaban entre sí siempre intenté darles justificación pero lo único que me venía a la mente es que tal vez ellos fueron olvidados, abandonados por el creador así como yo quedé olvidado en esta tierra y ambos terminamos perdidos, estaba caminando lo que si podía reconocer es que evoluciona rápido la humanidad, e pasado siglos aquí abajo e podido mirarlos pero a pesar de estar aquí, a pesar de mirarlos nunca nadie a podido verme por más que lo intente nadie lo a logrado empiezo a creer que tal vez así va a se para siempre, estaba lloviendo, la gran calle estaba mojada mis grandes alas arrastraban por el frío pavimento de la ciudad yo solo caminaba con total indiferencia de que servía esconderme ellos no pueden verme de todas maneras o eso el lo que creí, sentí una mirada gire mi rostro y vi a una chica sentada dentro de una cafetería mirándome pero eso no podía ser nadie podía verme pero yo podía sentir su mirada sobre mi ella se paro de repente y salió corriendo yo sorprendido solo pude salir volando de ahí huyendo.

\- Mikasa estas bien?.

\- Eren tu lo viste? dime que lo viste?!!.

\- que Mikasa?.

\- había un chico, un chico con unas enormes alas.

\- Mikasa tal vez fue tu imaginación.

\- no Armin, les juro que yo lo vi.

\- entonces donde esta?.

\- no lo sé Eren, el desapareció de la nada.

\- Mikasa debes estar cansada por tu trabajo por eso estás viendo muchas cosas raras.

\- no importa lo que digan, yo lo vi yo estoy seguro de que vi algo.

Yo me encontraba en una cornisa de un edificio viendo aquella humana era verdad ella pudo verme tengo que averiguar por qué después de siglos alguien puede verme.

\- hola hermano

Alguien hablo a mis espaldas, no podía ser cierto después de tanto tiempo.

\- que haces aquí Haziel?.

\- vaya yo creí que después de siglos sin que nadie pudiera verte estarías feliz de que al menos alguien viera tu insignificante existencia - escuche un tono egocéntrico.

\- a que se debe que el Ángel Haziel dios misericordioso venga a ver a un ángel caído después de tantos siglos.

\- padre me envió para saber donde estabas.

\- por qué? Porque después de todo este tiempo quieren saber que pasó conmigo? - dije realmente irritado.

\- creeme hermanito no me importa si sigues vivo, es más yo hubiera deseado que estuvieras muerto, solo padre quiere saber como estas.

\- si el quiere saber por qué no bajo el mismo.

\- el no podría ver el rostro de el hijo que lo abandono.

\- aaa, así que eso fue lo que tu y mis idiotas hermanos le dijeron a padre.

\- vaya hermanito es pecado ofender.

\- tenía prohibido eso pero ahora que caí de que sirve.

\- pero respondiendo a tu pregunta si, le hicimos creer a padre que tu fuiste el que quiso caer, que ya estabas hartode estar a su lado, de ser su favorito, de que su amor no fue lo suficiente para mantener ahí.

\- si solo has vendido a eso lárgate.

\- yo creí que me rogarías por que te regresara a arriba, que me suplicariás en lágrimas por que te llevara a casa.

\- ambos sabemos que solo puedo volver con el perdón de padre pero ustedes crearon una mentira para que eso no suceda verdad? .

\- orgulloso hasta el final e - soltó una risa burlona - bueno solo espero que no te vayas a aburrir por el resto de la eternidad adiós hermanito.

Vi como extendió sus alas y se fue volando de ahí soltando una gran carcajada burlándose de mi.

\- no te preocupes hermano, creo que encontré a alguien interesante.

Veía a el cielo después baje mi mirada asía aquella calle donde antes estaba caminando y ahora se encontraba aquella humana discutiendo con los otros 2 humanos que la acompañaban.

\- así que una humana que puede ver ángeles.

Continúara...


	2. Acto Dos

Me levante esa mañana, mi cabeza giraba y sentía náuseas yo no podía sacar de mi mente lo que vi el día de ayer que era eso? que estaba pasando conmigo? después de la pelea que tuve con Eren y Armin frustrada me largue a tomar unos tragos a un bar ahora me arrepiento por la resaca que estaba sintiendo y en mi cabeza había un infierno por el dolor creo que el agua fría me relajará así que me fui a tomar una ducha salí y me puse mi trague una falda, una camisa de botones, mi abrigo, unas pantimedias negras y mis zapatos de tacón bajo, estaba lista salí de mi departamento lo cerré con llave y me dirigí al elevador cuando entré pude escuchar que de fondo sonaba una canción de Kiss, ese maldito elevador solo cuando quería ponía música salí y el portero me saludo como era de costumbre yo intente hacerlo de manera un poco cortés, estaba caminando por las calles hacia el metro a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaba llegué al subterráneo y lo aborde como era costumbre todas la mañanas el tren estaba desbordando personas llegue a mi parada fue bastante difícil salir de entre toda esa multitud subí por aquellas escaleras de concreto que daban hacia la salida pude ver el enorme edificio que se encontraba justo delante mío en la entrada me encontré a mi querida amiga Sasha.

\- hola Sasha.

\- Mikasa, como estas?.

\- me duele un poco la cabeza.

-no me digas, tomaste alcohol de nuevo?.

\- a si pero ahora tengo una razón.

\- no me digas Eren?.

\- aaa n... no - me puse nerviosa - si, pero no por la razón que tu crees.

\- y cual es la razón diferente entonces?.

\- antes que nada te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

\- adelante.

\- tu crees en dios?.

\- como? te refieres a el creador? .

\- bueno para ser más especifica crees en los ángeles?.

\- bueno no se que contestarte por que no soy muy creyente pero por que lo preguntas?.

\- bueno, realmente me paso algo muy extraño ayer.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas de el elevador no le pude decir nada más me daba vergüenza que las personas creyeran que yo estaba demente o que fuera una fanática religiosa, llegue a mi piso salimos yo y Sasha ella se dirigió a su escritorio y yo al mío tenía una montaña de papeles que resolver y organizar, este día sería realmente aburrido.

\- Mikasa muy buenos días.

Me habló Jean unos de mis compañeros que se encontraba un lado de mi cubículo.

\- buenos días Jean.

\- oye Mikasa este sábado habrá una tocada de música clásica en el centro de la ciudad y quiero invitarte.

\- gracias Jean pero estaré algo ocupada.

\- por favor Mikasa nunca te diviertes deberías hacerlo aun que sea una vez.

\- si lo haré pero será hasta la próxima si?.

\- entiendo, bueno te dejo veo que tienes mucho trabajo.

\- oye antes de que te vayas puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

\- ya sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-tu crees en los ángeles?.

\- jaja no esperaba esa clase de pregunta, porque?.

\- solo es curiosidad.

\- no realmente, no lo sé yo creo que son una tontería.

\- o bueno muchas gracias.

El se marcho y yo me senté en mi silla para iniciar mi trabajo tengo que llenar varios reportes y mi dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

\- vaya Ackerman te vez terrible.

Voltee mi mirada alguien me estaba entregando un par de aspirinas y esa persona era Annie Leongard mi mejor amiga desde la universidad.

\- cállate Annie que la verdad como me veo me siento.

\- y tu aspecto actual tiene relación con que Eren Jeagar este enojado.

\- tuvimos una discusión ayer.

\- y por qué pelearon.

\- yo vi algo raro ayer pero parece que ellos no así me tomaron como loca y me enfurecí y peleamos.

\- y esa cosa rara que viste tiene que ver con temas religiosos?.

\- el ya te contó no es verdad.

\- el fue a llorar a mi puerta de que ustedes pelearon por que tu viste una aparición divina - hablo claramente con sarcasmo.

\- escucha yo se lo que vi, no se como pero chico tenía unas alas enormes en su espalda.

\- tranquila Ackerman estoy de tu lado.

\- tu me crees?.

\- no es que te crea pero tampoco pienso que estés loca, no te preocupes habrá una razón lógica si.

\- gracias Annie.

\- de nada Mikasa ahora tomate tus pastillas por que si no no te voy a soportar el resto de el día.

Me pare para ir por un vaso de agua a la sala de descanso y ahí vi a Eren parado fumando yo decidí ignorarlo, realmente estaba molesta por lo sucedido tal vez en un berrinche mio pero realmente me molesta lo que hizo.

\- Mikasa podemos hablar.

\- que sucede?.

\- por favor, sigues molesta por lo de ayer?.

\- si Eren, sigo molesta ayer me tomaste por loca y no me creiste.

\- por favor Mikasa como querías que reaccionará dijiste que viste un ángel caminando por la calle como si nada.

\- yo nunca dije que vi un ángel, yo dije que vi a alguien con alas eso es todo, tu bien sabes que yo no soy la persona más religiosa de el mundo, porque creíste eso.

\- esta bien perdón, no debí reaccionar de esa manera yo lo siento mucho.

\- esta bien Eren, te perdono.

El me tomo de la cintura para acercarme y darme un corto y casto beso en mis labios suspire.

\- solo es muy frustrante que mi novio de casi 2 años me haya tratado como una loca en potencia.

\- ya dije que lo siento.

\- vayan a un cuarto - grito un compañero.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme ante su comentario.

\- bueno es hora de irme además no podemos hacer eso en el trabajo así que adiós amor.

\- adiós hermosa.

Me despedí de él y me dirigí nuevamente a mi escritorio a organizar todo el papeleo ya no me dolía mi cabeza pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vi ayer, tal vez si fue mi imaginación tal vez si estaba cansada y mi mente me jugo una broma, pase mis horas y horas en mi escritorio organizando todo lo que pude, todo lo que me encargaron ya eran las 10 de la noche y todos ya se habían retirado solo faltaba yo pero aun tenia dos reportes que mandar al sistema así que termine de hacerlo y ya estaba lista para marcharme Eren ya se había hido desde hace horas, yo tenia trabajo así que le dije que no me esperaba, salí de el edificio y estaba diluviando grandioso yo no traía paraguas, me quedé un momento ahí pero estaba cansada y ya era tarde así que me puse en marcha al metro cuando llegue nuevamente me encontré con la multitud empapa yo no me quedaba atrás también lo estaba, llegué a mi estación y baje cuando lo hice sentí que alguien me miraba voltee a todos lados para ver si alguien lo hacía pero todas las personas estaban sumergidos en sus propios asuntos así que no vi a nadie que prestara atención hacia mi ignore eso y retome mi camino hacia mi departamento nuevamente el portero me saludo y yo solo hice un gesto devolviéndoselo realmente me sentía desganada así que cuando lo hice lo hice con el menor esfuerzo posible, llegué por fin a mi departamento me metí a mi cuarto y me quite mi estúpido trague y me puse ropa más cómoda fui a mi refrigerador para ver que tenia para cenar, cuando habría la puerta no había nada.

\- demonios tengo que hacer las compras de este mes.

Tome un abrigo y un paraguas y nuevamente me dirigí a el elevador pero esta vez el estúpido no tenía alguna música, cuando llegue al piso me asome para ver si estaba el portero, realmente no quería saludarlo nuevamente pero para mi alivio no estaba así que salí lo más rápido que pude abrí mi paraguas y me dirigí al mini supera que estaba pasando el parque que estaba al lado de mi edificio, la noche era espléndida a pesar de que había nubes y que todavía estaba lloviendo la luna se veía realmente hermosa, llegué a mi destino tomé leche algunas barras energéticas una caja de serial de chocolate ese era mi favorito me dirigí a la caja y pague mis cosas al salir de el local nuevamente sentí que alguien me miraba no lo niego me asuste y salí caminando lo más rápido de ahí cuando cruce por el parque apareció delante mio un hombre con su ropa totalmente de blanco solo llevaba un pantalón y una playera de tirantes estaba algo desgastada cuando le preste más atención a su rostro no tarde en darme cuenta que el era el chico que vi el día de ayer.

\- oye yo te vi el día de ayer, tu eras el chico que estaba afuera de el café acaso me estas siguiendo? - dije totalmente aterrada.

\- me estas hablando a mi?.

\- bueno yo no veo a nadie más aquí.

\- entonces puedes verme? .

\- claro que te veo por que razón no lo haría ahora no has respondido a mis preguntas me estas siguiendo? .

\- ahora lo hago, ayer fue pura coincidencia que nos encontráramos.

\- QUE?!!! PORQUE ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO?!! - nuevamente dije totalmente aterrada.

\- por qué eres la primera humana que me ve en siglos.

\- espera? humana?.

\- soy un ángel.

\- jaja disculpa creo que te equivocoste el centro de salud mental es 3 calles adelante si te vas en el tren te dejará más cerca.

El me miró con cara de fastidio y yo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ante su expresión luego vi como giro sus ojos cuando yo levante una deja y le dije que si era en serio el de repente me mostró unas enormes alas que estaban en su espalda, yo me quedé totalmente petrificada era verdad lo que vi la razón por la que pele con Eren estaba justo delante mio.

\- no pude ser eres un ángel.

\- y tu una humana que puede ver ángeles - suspiro - tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Continuará...


End file.
